You Know I'm Not Good
by Noviembre de 1997
Summary: Himiko Toga está podrida hasta la médula y sólo busca alguien que le cante canciones de cuna hasta que la muerte venga por ella.


**Nota de Autor:** Okay. Esto es un poco - muy crack - pero no pude evitarlo cuando imagen salvaje aparecio en mi Tumblr y fue como, boom, quiero, necesito, ansio y anhelo algo de ellas dos(?)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kouhei-san.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titulo:** You Know I'm Not Good.

.

 **Resumen:** Himiko Toga está podrida hasta la médula y sólo busca alguien que le cante canciones de cuna hasta que la muerte venga por ella.

 **.**

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, violencia implícita.

 **.**

 **Personajes:** Himiko Toga, Uraraka Ochako.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **I.**

A Himiko le gustan las flores marchitas, los caramelos de azúcar con muerte e idolatra al Asesino de Héroes. Le gusta el olor a sangre a fresca, los arañazos contra el cemento y las paredes manchadas de rojo ( _rojo, rojo, rojo_ ). Y le gusta Uraraka Ochako. Le gusta la pequeña Uravity. Le gusta muchísimo.

Ochako tiene mejillas de algodón de azúcar, ojos de praliné y cabello de canela. Sus manos son tan suaves ( _como de gatito recién nacido_ ) y su sangre es tan dulce ( _dulce, dulce, dulce. Casi afrodisíaca_ ). Y es que Ochako está hecha de algodón y cosas bonitas como unicornios y sueños edulcorados, por eso da la impresión de que hay que sonreirle ( _siempre, siempre, siempre y eso no es problema porque Himiko se pasa la vida con una sonrisa_ ) porque aun no ha aprendido a llorar y nadie desea enseñarle.

Uravity está hecha de miel, chocolate y flores frescas, y, sólo necesita sus manos de terciopelo para derrotar a los villanos y acunar sus corazones negros cerca de su propio pecho con la firme ternura que sólo es de ella. Y entonces Himiko se pregunta si se trata de un quirk secreto o si ella termino de perder la cordura y

(Himiko Toga no sabe amar pero lo hace mejor que nadie en este podrido mundo)

La ama. La venera. Es su diosa personal, hecha de zumo de cometas y nebulosa rotas, con constelaciones decorando su piel, un eclipse solar por sonrisa y sistemas solares completos corriendo por sus venas. Y es que Himiko sueña con que Uravity le muestre sus constelaciones secretas y le deje pintar nuevas sobre la piel de crema con leche de su espalda. Y, tal vez, si los planetas se alinean y la misericordia deja de brillar por su ausencia, su Diosa cree universos en su piel de papel maché mojado.

– Ochako-chan, seamos amigas.

(Y déjame enseñarte como aman los locos que nacieron para no conocer el amor jamás pero, oh, dulce destino, porque tú te has tropezado en mi camino, mi dulce, dulce Diosa con cara de niña y sangre de zumo de estrellas que me hace elevarme como si fuera polvo de hadas y

Es que no hace falta que uses tu quirk en mí para hacerme flotar, vida)

Sueña con besos como fuegos artificiales, como entre sus labios se crea una galaxia, el tacto de seda de su pelo y su olor a vainilla de jazmín, ir juntas de la mano, y regalarle peluches sin ojos, flores muertas, coronas de hueso y, mientras se besan clavar en cuchillo en sus entrañas y abrirla en canal para ver si de su carne blanca emergen las mismas mariposas podridas que atormentan a Himiko cada noche, dibujar corazones con sus nombre dentro con sus intestinos y pintar las paredes de su habitación con su sangre, contando su historia de amor de cuentos de fúnebre

(Puede que Himiko Toga no este hecha para el romance pero

– Puedo ser tu peor villano mientras tú seas mi héroe, Ochako-chan. Déjame mostrarte este mundo contaminado mientras vamos de la mano y te enseño a comprender los temores que me aquejan y calmarlos con tus labios de chicle de fresa.)

Himiko Toga es solo una niña que juega con cuchillos y bebe sangre para robar vidas ajenas. Y quiere hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor para su Diosa de gravedad y chocolate.

 _O tal vez no. Tal vez sólo quiere matarla y conservar su cadáver como una muñeca, de esas que se te antojan tenerlas por el simple hecho de que es bonita, con sus ojos que no miran y sus mejillas huecas._

Y es que,

(– Perdóname, Ochako-chan, pero me gusta matar a aquellos que tú empeñas en salvar.)

Himiko Toga está podrida hasta la médula y sólo busca alguien que le cante canciones de cuna hasta que la muerte venga por ella.


End file.
